


Best Friends

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard were best friends. They had been for a while. But one small thought could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Frank Iero was a unique kid. He had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, and a lip ring. He enjoyed listening to music, burning things, and writing. He played his guitar, whose name was Pansy, beautifully. That was one of his favourite hobbies. He always wore black. He said that it brought out the inner-him. He rarely ever talked to anyone, and if he did, it was his best friend, Gerard Way.

 

Gerard Way was a strange child. He had red hair, that was just above his shoulders, blue eyes, and a smirk that never wore off. He enjoyed singing, drawing, and cooking pancakes. The way he sang was out of this world, hitting every note perfectly. That was what he did often. He always wore a sweater. He didn’t want anybody knowing his secret. He rarely ever talked to anyone, and if he did, it was his best friend, Frank Iero.

 

So, that’s where this particular story begins. Two teenage boys; Frank Iero, age 15, and Gerard Way, age 16. Met by bumping into each other on a regular school day. After that, they kept seeing each other in the halls, and just started talking. Ever since then, they were inseparable. Hanging out constantly, talking, sharing interests, _anything_ , really. 

 

One day, when Frank was sleeping over at Gerard's house, like he normally did, he couldn’t help but notice how… attractive Gerard looked. With his hair slightly brushing over his eyes, and biting his lip softly, as he focused on the video game they were playing. Gerard smiled in triumph, and threw his controller on the ground. “Ha! In your face, Iero! I won easy peasy, it’s like you weren’t even trying!” Gerard yelled excitedly. 

 

And Frank wasn’t trying. He was too busy taking in Gerard's amazing features to even remotely _try_ to beat him. His thoughts drifted to how Gerard would be like in bed. Hearing his moans, and seeing him writhe around underneath of Frank. How did he just realize now, how gorgeous his best friend really was? He would never know.

 

“Frank?” Gerard asked, shaking his shoulder. At that moment, Frank didn’t know he had been daydreaming. Especially about Gerard, in such a sexual way. Frank looked down slightly, only to notice the growing bulge forming in his black jeans. He quickly looked back up at Gerard. “Y-Yeah?” Frank stuttered, and looked into Gerard's eyes, basically getting lost in them. “What has gotten into you, Frankie? You never lose at this game.” Gerard said, smiling a little. 

 

Now, Frank was too scared to admit why he hadn’t won. So, he just responded the best he could, which was quite pathetic, really. “Uhm, I-I don’t know.” Frank mumbled, and looked down, trying to hide the tent in his pants. Gerard noticed, and laughed. “I know. You were thinking about something… or maybe _someone._ ” Gerard teased. Frank forced out a light laugh, and just muttered a “yeah”, before picking up his game controller again. Gerard yanked it from Frank's hold. “Hey!” Frank yelled. Gerard just rolled his eyes. “Well?” He said, smiling. Frank raised an eyebrow. Gerard just rolled his eyes once more. “Who is it, you dork?” He asked, voice brimming with excitement.

 

Franks stomach was doing flips and turns, and he begged for them to stop. How could he tell his best friend that he could possibly find him attractive? Actually, that he _did_ find him attractive? Maybe even more than attractive. Frank stared deeply into Gerard's eyes, hoping that Gerard could find the answer himself. 

 

Little did Frank know, Gerard thought Frank was absolutely perfect, and had thought that since they first met. He was always too afraid to admit it. Gerard only asked Frank who it was, having a small tinge of hope, that it could be himself that was on Frank's mind. Gerard eased in on Frank. “C’mon, Frankie. You can tell me anything. We’re best friends, remember?” Gerard said, taking Frank's hand in his.

 

This small action made Frank have the sudden urge to kiss the eldest Way brother. He had no idea why, but he just wanted to feel Gerard's lips on his. “I-I, you, no, it’s nothing, it’s no one, really.” Frank stammered. 

 

Gerard was having none of that. “Frank, please, tell me,” Gerard pleaded. “I’m _dying_ of curiosity!” He exclaimed over-dramatically, falling onto his back, one hand on his forehead. Frank laughed a little. “It’s nothing, really.” Frank tried to convince him again. Gerard shot up. “Yeah right.” He said.

 

“Seriously!” Frank shouted, putting both hands on his hips. “I don’t believe you.” Gerard said sassily, mirroring Franks stance. “Tell me.” He commanded. Frank shook his head.

 

“Oh, come _on!_ ” Gerard whined exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air, waving them around a bit. Frank closed his eyes tight, and shook his head again. “Can’t we just forget about it?” He asked hopefully. This time, it was Gerard's turn to shake his head. “Tell me, now!” Gerard yelled. 

 

“Fine!” Frank yelled back, and put either hand on the side of Gerard's face, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. The force of the sudden action made Gerard fall onto his back, Frank just coming on top of him, straddling his hips. Their lips never separated, until Gerard pushed Frank away. “Wait, what?” Gerard asked.

 

Frank blushed, and looked at Gerard's stomach, playing with the hem of his shirt. “There’s your answer, Way.” Frank whispered. Gerard was completely dumbfounded by this all. Had that really happened? For months, Gerard had had these pent up feelings for Frank, and now? Well, now he could finally express them.

 

After a couple seconds, Gerard spoke. “Well, I-I,” 

 

“Shut up, Gee.” Frank cut him off, and kissed him again, deeply. Gerard responded quicker this time, sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Frank slowly grinded down on Gerard, earning a gasp from both of them. Frank pulled his top half away from Gerard, and took off his shirt, Gerard following suit with his own. Frank came back to him, kissing him eagerly, turning this make out session into a much more heated one. Frank's fingertips trailed down Gerard's bare sides, until they reached his belt buckle. Frank fumbled with the belt, but couldn’t get too far. Gerard grabbed his wrists. Frank's face shot up, and he gave him a questioning look.

 

“Frank, how far do you want to go with this; with us?” Gerard asked quietly. Frank smiled a little, appreciating Gerard's respect for him. 

 

“Calm down, Gee. Let me make you feel good.” Frank said seductively, and bit his bottom lip. Gerard felt himself growing harder by each passing second, and honestly, he couldn’t say no if he tried. He nodded, and loosened his grip on Frank's wrists. Frank smiled brightly at the red-haired boy underneath of him, and unbuckled his belt, keeping eye contact while doing so. 

 

Gerard's heart was racing, while Frank pulled down both his pants and boxers, letting his length spring free. Frank stared at Gerard's erection. “I never thought I’d be able to do this to you, but I’m happy that I'm about to.” Frank admitted. Gerard smiled lightly up at Frank. “Just, go at your own pace, okay?” 

 

Frank nodded, and sectioned himself in-between Gerard's legs, staring at his hard cock. This was the first time Frank has ever done something sexual like this. He had always had attractions towards men. He had known that since he was in middle school. He had just never given a blow job before. He had watched enough porn to know the gist, though; or at least he hoped.

 

Frank licked from base to tip, and smiled inwardly, as Gerard's breathing hitched. Frank took just the tip into his mouth, and began to suck. Gerard bucked his hips a little, indicating that he wanted more, but immediately regretted doing so. He knew Frank has never done this. They are, or, well, _were_ , best friends. He told Gerard everything. 

 

Frank looked up at Gerard. “Am I doing okay?” He asked, in a tone that made Gerard know that Frank _knew_ he was doing more than okay. Gerard just nodded. “Y-Yeah, keep going.” He stuttered. Frank nodded, and took Gerard in half way. Gerard moaned involuntarily, as Frank's mouth worked wonders on his now-throbbing erection. “More, please,” Gerard begged, and Frank took him in as much as he could, which was pretty good for starters.

 

Frank pumped whatever part of his dick that he couldn’t fit, saying as Gerard wasn’t exactly your average penis; he was a bit bigger. Frank bobbed his head quicker, each time he came up, giving a sort of special treatment to the head. 

 

“Fuck, Frankie, you’re so good,” Gerard moaned, tangling his fingers in Frank's hair. Frank moaned around Gerard's length, just making him moan louder. “Oh, a-again, f-fucking hell,” Gerard groaned. 

 

Frank moaned, actually enjoying it, especially the noises he could elicit from Gerard. “Oh my god, yes, I’m close!” Gerard moaned. Frank bobbed his head even faster, flattening his tongue. At that moment, it was all too much for Gerard. “ _Oh,_ yeah-- fuck!” Gerard cried, writhing underneath of Frank, shooting into his mouth.

 

Frank swallowed, like a good boy, and sucked him slowly, riding out Gerard's high, and making sure he was _completely_ satisfied. Frank came up, popping into Gerard's field of view. “So..,” He started. “Uh, how was that?”

 

Gerard, between heavy breaths, responded. “That was fucking amazing.”


End file.
